


It Was Always You

by chelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Headcanon, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelstiel/pseuds/chelstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a bold admission and tension relieving love making session in an abandoned cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in the works, but it's my head canon so please be patient. Comments and suggestions always much appreciated!

Dean closed the door behind him carefully as Cas led him into this dilapidated yet average cabin he had led him too with no explanation. He felt hesitant, due to nature of Cas' past episodes, leary that maybe that... amazing body had been taken over by a demon or some other horrible magic, and Dean was being led to his death in this dark unexplained journey. But his relationship with Cas wouldn't allow him to go alone, that was for sure. The look in Cas' s dark piercing eyes screamed urgency, and possessed or not, Dean couldn't resist that. So he followed Cas closely yet cautiously as he shuffled into the craven building of partially rotted wood, engulfed by verdent ivy, the only thing giving life to scene, aside from the unavoidable connection Dean felt with the troubled Angel who led him there.  
"Close the door" Cas commanded assertively to the leary hunter as he began pacing the cabin floor which was dimly lit by sconces bearing flickering tealights. Dean nervously stepped over the threshold and pulled the creaking plank of wood shut behind him.  
"Latch it, Dean" asserted Cas, but Dean let his worry take him over as he exclaimed, "What's going on, Cas", scrunching his eyebrows into the most serious look he could.  
Cas crept toward Dean with a blank look that wasn't blank at all, but pained. Pained and admiring, Cas was but inches away from Dean's face as he noticed Dean grasp the knife on his hip.  
Cas chuckled lightly but his stare didn't digress from deans bright eyes as he spoke earnestly.  
"No need for self defense." Cas moved closer to Deans face as he put his hand over the hand clasping the weapon, but wasn't forceful. Dean pursed his lips in confusion and tightened his eyebrows. He stared deeply into Cas's eyes for seconds that felt like years as his heart began to pound more rapidly than ever before. Cas slipped the hand that once cupped dean's knife and slid it up gently, holding his lower back lightly. Dean opened his lips to speak, but before he could get any words out, Cas's mouth lept to Dean's urgently, grasping Deans stubbly jaw with his other hand as Dean flinched in surprise but almost immediately gave in to desire. Dean breathed heavily as he passionately kissed his starcrossed lover whom he had lusted over for an eternity, Desperately grasping the inner layers of Cas' layered clothing. Dean quickly pulled away from Cas's glowing face and stared deeply into his eyes as Cas exclaimed quietly, "I love you, Dean". Dean's eyes burned brightly as he heard the words he had always yearned to hear, and he echoed them back softly, deeply, and with an addendum.  
"I love you. I need you, Cas."  
The silence between them was palpable, but moving. The sounds of their words lingered and danced amongst their lustful heartbeats and heavy breaths in the dimly glowing room. They stood stagnant for only moments before they both gave in to the irrevocable passion that melded their souls together and began anxiously caressing every inch of each other's sweating bodies. Dean violently removed Cas's heavy trench coat, throwing it to the ground and exposing the shape of his mouthwatering body cloaked only by a button down shirt and a cobalt blue tie that was skewed to the left of his pounding heart.  
Damn, thought Dean. He knew the trench coat would only be the first of many clothes hitting the ground.


End file.
